


Pine Cones

by NexusKepler



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: The Arrangement, Winter, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusKepler/pseuds/NexusKepler
Summary: The Resistance and the Cult members make an agreement because of the harsh weather conditions in Hope County. They have to live together throughout the winter.





	Pine Cones

Winter season is harsh in Hope County, Montana. Some people play snowball, some others watch them with hot cocoas in their hands while snowflakes dancing slowly in the air. Some roads are closed due to the heavy snowing. Pine trees covered with snow duvets, making them fluffier than usual. The stream of the Henbane River is almost stopping, ice blocks are swimming in the blissed river.

Resistance members and the Cult have an agreement, it lasts until the winter goes. Both cult and the resistance have been insufficient against the harsh cold. Their preparations isn’t enough to protect the people against freezing weather. At least, it is a chance to warm something up, friendship between the cult and resistance members.

Deputy has already abandoned her mission. Wiping out the cult seems meaningless attempt to her, but still, she has strong arguments, even fights with the Father. Deputy doesn’t like their methods a bit, and she sees these methods as their past problems’ coming to the surface. John has strictly rejected her idea, calling her as “ignorant dumb bitch”, however, he seems more and more calming in these days after the argument.

Jacob is busy being Jacob, unresponsive towards the whole arguments and a little pissed because of the reason having no purpose anymore. At first he has been in an unfriendly attitude against the whole resistance or nonresistance members, except the Deputy. But seeing it now, Jacob and Eli are talking with each other in a friendly manner. Well, winter may be cold, but it brings Hope County a warmth.

Although Eli and Jacob can build a friendship – like commitment, those words cannot be said for Dutch and Joseph. No matter how hard Joseph tries to approach him, Dutch always finds a way to step away from him. He doesn’t like Joseph a bit, and his charming manner, and he shows as clear as possible to be understood by everyone. Joseph really hates being rejected by him, but he tries to stay calm. After all, whole cult is here because of the pact they have made earlier. If he breaks the pact, then he would start a massacre. He knows that much.

Faith and her friend – colleague Peter get nervous every day. Without proper equipment, they are not able to help the people in trouble. And without the Bliss, Faith is nothing but a human being.

Deputy and Mary May’s friendship makes John uncomfortable. Just like Dutch and Joseph, Mary May and John can’t get along well with each other, either. Every time Deputy and Mary May goes out to have some fun, John get mad from the jealousy he feels. He doesn’t even like deputy, true, but she is the closest one that John calls as a “friend”.

After having an English breakfast with the crowd, Deputy takes her coffee with her and goes to the common room. Seed Ranch has enough rooms for the people to stay here. John has a quite elite taste, when it comes to designing his house. The portraits of Joseph isn’t hanging there anymore, but still the place doesn’t lose its unique “cult” beauty.

“What do you think?” John says behind the deputy. He talks quietly, almost like a whisper. The tone of his voice makes the deputy shiver. She doesn’t expect anyone to come here and chat with her. No, not yet.

“Well, I am going to say it once so I need you to listen to me with all ears, John.” She drops her coffee mug onto the end table.

“I am all ears.” John’s curiosity can be seen from his eyes. John’s eyes are more like a reflection of his thoughts. He is so professional at making poker face, but his eyes tell a different story.

“I am thankful, John. For you. Without you, we couldn’t have stayed here. I mean, the Resistance members. You know.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Deputy. We have lots to be done. And, ‘saving’ people boosts my ego.” He winks at deputy.

“Still…” John stops her.

“Still, you will try to kill me as soon as the snow goes off. I know that.”

“And your family, John.”

“We’ll see about that.” Joh walks away to meet Jacob.

***

After a couple of hours, all people gather in the common room to have some chit chat. Some of them listens to the song one of the resistance member sings with his guitar. That is, peaceful. Everyone has needed that, even craves for that. The sky is clear almost all day long, so the snow must be soft enough to slide. Deputy’s favorite hobby is snowboarding, but she hasn’t done any practice since she left Washington.

“Who has a snowboard?” she asks, with a toned voice.

John raises his hand and speaks, proudly. “I have a collection.”

“Can you spare me one of them, maybe your least favorite?”

John frowns, but before he speaks, Eli asks her. “What for?”

Deputy turns to Eli. “uhm… I know how to slide, if that’s it you’re asking. And I am bored, it could be a great activity for my legs actually. I am stuck here for days.”

Jacob breathes out quickly, he is pissed. “You always find some unnecessary wat to spend your precious strength. Good luck with surviving.”

“Does anyone hear me? I know how to use a snowboard goddamn it! Leave me be, mothers! Hey, John! Where are the fucking collection of yours?”

***

“The show is about to begin.” Faith chirps, with her pink beret and gloves, she looks like a little princess. She enjoys every second of the winter. Everyone turns to see the Deputy, who is standing at the foothill. She seems so calm and ready. No matter how Jacob doesn’t want to admit that, she is the strongest person he’s ever met before. Damn, she is stronger than his former military friends.

Deputy breathes in the cold weather, feels immediately alive, much more than before. She positions herself to slide easily, and begins her fun. Doing amazing maneuvers, jumps and slides, she can imagine the shocked faces of the people, and she can even imagine their face expressions, their gasping mouths.

Although she is good at sliding, she is not so good at landing. She stumbles because of a hidden rock she don’t see at the first place, she slides dangerously towards Jacob and without him, she could have fallen pretty badly.

“Watch it there, pup.” He purrs, while holding her tight; as her and his life depend on the hold. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Jacob tucks her hair strand behind her ear.

“Are you okay, child?” Jacob draws his hands away immediately after hearing Joseph’s voice. He stays away from her, as quick as possible.

She furrowed her brows with confusion. “Yeah, I am okay. Thanks.” She leaves Joseph hanging and approaches Jacob, but not close enough to feel him right away. Jacob doesn’t make a move or seem as he’s aware, but his eyes tingling with appreciation and pleasure.

“Show is over people, let’s go and build a snowman!” Faith gathers all the people around her, leaving Jacob and Deputy behind.

Deputy turns to Jacob. Gratefully, “Thank you for saving my life, again.” She murmurs.

Jacob laughs quietly. “I am glad that you remembered, this is not the first time I save you and I think it won’t be the last.”

Deputy looks away at first, then she looks at Jacob with warm eyes. “I wish you would be there.”

Jacob runs his hand around her hair. “For you pup, anytime.”

She hugs Jacob quickly, she would blow up if she doesn’t hug him. Before Jacob understands the situation, she draws her body back.


End file.
